SIEMPRE OBEDIENTE
by mimivily
Summary: Un padre lleno de deudas, un joey como pago y un Seto que quiere probar su nuevo producto. Una historia llena de lemon en la que Joey tendra que sufrir los caprichos de Seto
1. Chapter 1

·Los personajes no me pertenecen

1- Un paquete para Seto Kaiba

Mokuba se dirigía al despacho de su hermano. En el se encontraba Seto kaiba trabajando tranquilamente, asta que alguien pico a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!-dijo sin levantar la cabeza del computador.

Un Mokuba hiperactivo y alegre corrió a abrazar a Seto.

-Hola, hermano. ¿Que tal? ¿Hoy viene el paquete de kaibasek? ¿Lo vas a probar?-pregunto tan rápido que casi se queda sin aire

-Hola Mokuba, si hoy viene el paquete y no se si lo probare.

-Si quieres lo pruebo yo-sonrió

Seto lo miro con cara de enfado negándose rotundamente a que intentara algo como probar un aparato de kaibasek.

-Vale, vale, vale no hace falta que me eches esas miradas. Pero al menos tu si lo tendías que probar pero con quien-se puso a pensar.

-Ya vale Mokuba lo probare pero ahora tengo que trabajar así que vete para casa y no me esperes llegare tarde.

-De acuerdo no te canses demasiado.

-Entendido adiós

Mientras en el parking de la corporación un camión de correos era aparcado y un joven se dispuso a coger el paquete y entrar. Ya dentro de la corporación se dirigió al despacho del presidente, aviso a la secretaria del presidente y al poco tiempo entro.

-Hola, kaiba tienes un paquete.

Kaiba detuvo su incesante teclear para observar al joven ruvio, de ojos miel, con el uniforme de correos

-Increíble pensé que los perros perseguían a los carteros no que se convertían en ellos-la burla en su voz fue mas quenotaria

-kaiba haz el favor de firmar el documento de entrega, estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo-vio a Kaiba firmar los papeles

-Hay tienes le dio los papeles ya firmados

Guardo el papel y se dirigió asta la puerta pero la voz de kaiba lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Te gustaría ver lo que hay dentro?

-_"pues claro que me gustaría la empresa que te la envía es de sexo"_ no la verdad es que no me interesa así que me voy-cerro la puerta a su paso.

-EN EL PORTAL DE LA CASA DE JOEY-

Joey llego a casa después de un arduo trabajo. Pero al entrar en su casa una gran sorpresa se llevo al notar que unos hombres extremadamente fuertes le sostuvieron de los brazos pero cuando iba a forcejear vio a su padre de pie frente a él y un hombre sentado en el sofá.

-Papa ¿que pasa?

-Hola Joel

-Ven aquí y haz tu trabajo-ordeno el hombre que se hallaba en el sofá

-Si señor-se empezó a quitarse la ropa asta quedar total mente desnudo

-Dime es este la mercancía-pregunto con intrigante voz observando al rubio mas joven

-Si-solo dijo eso el padre de Joel antes de arrodillarse ante el hombre sentado para comenzar a darle sexo oral.

-Si que es hermoso obtendremos una gran cantidad de dinero por él

Lo miro de arriba a bajo asta que hizo un gesto a uno de ellos haciendo que le quitara la camisa para ver el bello pecho claro de piel de marfil sonrió agradado por la vista de ese hermoso joven al cual solo le dejo de prestar atención para dirigirse al rubio que se entre las piernas dándole placer

-A que esperas métetela un tu puto culo ya.

Lo que el otro hizo sin protestar. Levantándose del suelo se puso a horcadillas en el regazo de hombre para auto penetrarse una y otra vez delante de su hijo y los hombres que sujetaban a su hijo. Joey vio como le daba pacer al otro hombre mientras se notaba que a su padre le avían desgarrado

-En verdad eres una puta. Te encanta que te desgarren-un cachete en el culo del rubio hizo que este fuera mas rápido asta que el hombre sentado en el sofá se corrió dentro de el.

Lo aparto de él sin haberle dejado terminar haciendo que el otro se masturbara para auto satisfacerse delante de él.

-bueno nos vamos chicos-dijo secamente como si nada hubiera pasado

Al oír esto Joel empezó a forcejear para que lo soltaran.

-SOLTADME, soltarme maldito a donde me lleváis, soltadme

Pero el hombre le miro fijamente par explicarle por que se encontraba en medio de ese enrollo y lo que le iba a pasar a partir de ahora en su vida. Cosa que sabia que no le agradaría.

-Mira Joey tu padre nos debe mucho dinero y para pagar su deuda nos a dado a ti para que te subastemos a alguien para que te de bien por tu virgen trasero. Y tu padre hace lo que acaba de hacer por que es una gran puta que me e quedado como uso personal.

Al oír la horrenda verdad de la boca del hombre con el que avía visto follarse a su padre lo único que se le ocurrió después de estar tanto tiempo petrificado de la impresión fue darle una patada en el estomago haciendo que se quedara de rodillas en el suelo con falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-Ya esta bien de ser amables ponerle el cloroformo y haced que se quede dormido antes de que me arte a palos con él.

Los hombres le obedecieron rápido obteniendo a un Joey totalmente dormido en pocos segundos.

-Ya veras hermoso rebelde.


	2. 2-Comprado y llevado a su nueva

2-Comprado y llevado a su nueva casa

Era de noche en la ciudad de Domino, y en un club de la zona rica en la que se vendían personas como mercancía se encontraba Seto Kaiba. Observando al escenario donde expondrían su mercancía.

-Señores y señoras hoy nos enorgullecemos de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones, de tipo variado para complacer sus distintos gustos. Comenzaremos con un joven pelinegro de ojos azules muy libidinoso e insaciable en la cama-las cortinas se abrieron mostrando a el joven descrito con las piernas abiertas mostrándose de manera que todos vieras sus atributos y con la respiración muy agitada-empezaremos por 3 millones

Así continuo la subasta en la cual Seto no encontraba a ningún sujeto que presentara lar características mínimas para comprarlo. Cuando llego la hora de sacar al último joven ya Seto había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguno bueno en esta subasta.

-Y ahora para finalizar y como es de costumbre, el ultimo y mas exclusivo. Mezcla de inocencia y rebeldía-las cortinas volvieron a abrirse y todos pusieron lo ojos en él-como pueden ver es un hermoso rubio de ojos miel, piel fina como el mármol y e aquí una cosa importante es virgen, con esta hermosura seguro se entretendrán durante muchísimo tiempo y pueden domesticarles por la rama sexual y mas les agrade. Comencemos por 10 millones.

La gente al ver al joven arrodillado con los ojos perdidos y sus labios ligeramente separados no pudieron pensar otra cosa que no fuera que se veía sumamente violable. Por ello las ofertas no tardaron en elevarse asta cifras impensables para esa subasta.

-20 millones-comenzó la subasta un hombre entrado en años de gafas que se le notaba excitado ante la sola imagen.

-30 millones-una joven de increíble belleza.

-50 millones

-70 millones

-75 millones

-80 millones-dijo por ultimo un hombre todo sudoroso por su gran exceso de grasa corporal.

Todo el mundi callo, viendo que pasaban su presupuesto. El hombre sudoroso se veía sumamente agitado y muchos sabían por que ya que estaban de igual manera. El presentador al ver que nadie ofrecía más, empezó a dar los tres golpes de confirmación de venta.

-8º millones a la 1…80 millones a las 2…

-100 MILLONES-Kaiba se levanto de su asiento al final del todo dirigiéndose al escenario.

El hombre sudoroso iba a aumentar la oferta de kaiba pero al notar su mirada fría y de advertencia comprendió que no debía contradecirle por que aunque fuera muchísimo mas joven que el era sumamente peligroso entrometerse en su camino si seguía queriendo mantener su buena posición económica y social. Porque no abría sido el primero que por contradecir sus mandatos acababan sus nada y como vagabundos por las peores calles o en peor caso si tenían algo de belleza, vendidos como ahora se encontraba el rubio.

-Vendido al señor Seto Kaiba por 100 millones-el golpe del pequeño martillo sonó en la mesa retumbando por toda la sala.

-ya eres mió cachorro-dijo en un suave susurro que nadie consiguió oír.

Los hombres que trabajaban en el exclusivo club se llevaron a Joey para darle unas muy ligeras ropas. Siendo entregado a Kaiba con un pantalón negro algo transparente y sumamente ajustado a su cuerpo y una camisa que le llegaba asta las rodillas dejándose ver sus finos hombros. Al encontrarse desmallado lo cogio en brazos para llevarlo a su glamorosa limusina y dirigirse a su casa.

-AL DIA SIGIENTE EN LA MANSION KIBA-

Joey se encontraba durmiendo en una amplia cama con la luz dándole en la cara y haciendo que sus cabellos brillaran como el mismísimo oro. Debido a esos traviesos rayos de sol, con pesadez se despertó. Desorientado y confuso se vio en una amplia habitación desconocida para él. Intento recordar a que se debía el encontrarse en ella, y lentamente fue recordando la humillante subasta en la que la gente veía su cuerpo como un objeto, y a un hombre gordo que avía ofrecido una gran suma de dinero por su cuerpo, por un minuto se creyó que estaba en casa de ese hombre, y empezó a temblar pero enseguida recordó una voz que también ofreció dinero por él y le había comprado pero por algún motivo aunque no recordaba bien quien había sido se relajo. Sentado en la cama espero a que alguien hiciera acto de presencia con algo de temor por quien le abría comprado. Después de un corto espacio de tiempo, observo el giro de la manilla de la puerta y se echo rápidamente en la cama para hacerse el dormido. Sintió pasos seguros dirigiéndose hacia él, y que alguien se sentaba en la cama para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Joey despierta

Joey se levanto despacio para encontrarse frente a frente con Seto Kaiba, al verle no cabía en su asombro, pero enseguida unió las piezas y recordó que él, Seto Kaiba le avía comprado, y tubo un poco de alegría en su interior porque al menos no avía sido comprado por algún pervertido (mimivily: ¬_¬ no se que decir a eso/seto: ^_^ no sabes lo que te espera cachorrito mió).

-Ka…Kaiba yo…

-¿Por qué demonios estabas en esa subasta?-se notaba un ligero enfado en su voz

-Mi…mi padre me vendió a esos hombres para pagar su deuda-se notaba que estaba avergonzado.

Pero en ese momento escucho una ligera risita de parte de Kaiba que le llamo la atención, y al verle a la cara se volvió a reír, Kaiba intentaba esconder su risa tapándose la boca con una mano, pero se notaba que no podía dejar de reír.

-Maldito bastando te causa gracia mi sufrimiento-una pequeña lagrima de ira se escapo de sus ojos.

-No, no es eso. Lo que me causa gracia es tu aspecto-quito la lagrima de su rostro con una caricia mientras le dedicaba la mas bella sonrisa que Joey avía visto en su vida.

-¿Mi…mi aspecto?-no cabía en su asombro, pero al ver un espejo en una parte de la habitación se levanto de la cama y fue a mirarse.

-….UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se miro al espejo sin conseguir decir nada mas por su asombro

-Tu fuiste el que me lo trajo a mi oficina ¿no es irónico?


	3. 3-No quiero obedecerte

3-No quiero obedecerte

No cabía en su asombro. Que demonios le avía pasado, se veía con un pantalón negro demasiado ajustado a su cuerpo tanto que parecía no llevar nada mucho menor por la transparencia de el mismo, su camisa era blanca, larga asta las rodillas, de mangas de ¾ anchas y dejándose ver los hombros no podía decir que le quedara mal. Pero cuando miro con detenimiento su cabeza y enverdad no se lo pedía creer tenia dos hermosas orejas de perro picudas y marrones que se movían como el quisiera, subió sus manos para intentar quitárselas pero estaban sujetas a su cabeza como si fuesen suyas. Con un pequeño collar de perro de color azul en su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto?-su mirada de ira causo una leve risa en Kaiba

-significa que eres mió y que a partir de ahora me obedecerás en todo lo que te pida-se sentó en la cama con total tranquilidad

-No me hagas de reír puede que me sacaras de esa subasta pero no te pienso obedecer ni tampoco soy tuyo

-ven aquí cachorro-dijo sonriendo

-Te he dicho que no me puedes dar ordenes-no sabia el porque parecía que Kaiba estaba cada vez mas cerca de él, pero este no se avía movido de la cama en la que se encontraba-¿que demonios?-miro al suelo y vio que sus pies se movían si su permiso yendo hacia Kaiba sin que nada les detuviera.

-lo ves cachorro no me puedes desobedecer aunque quieras-le cogio el brazo y tiro de el para que Joey quedara sentado en sus piernas sonriendo con algo que parecía perversión

-¿Qué demonios me as echo Kaiba?

Kaiba le miro detenidamente pensando si debía decírselo o no. Pero la camisa de Joey se avía torcido hacia un lado dejando ver el hombro de Joey en su totalidad, tan blanco, tan puro…entonces recordó algo de la subasta.

-FLASH BACK -

Así continuo la subasta en la cual Seto no encontraba a ningún sujeto que presentara lar características mínimas para comprarlo. Cuando llego la hora de sacar al último joven ya Seto había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguno bueno en esta subasta.

-Y ahora para finalizar y como es de costumbre, el ultimo y mas exclusivo. Mezcla de inocencia y rebeldía-las cortinas volvieron a abrirse y todos pusieron lo ojos en él-como pueden ver es un hermoso rubio de ojos miel, piel fina como el mármol y e aquí una cosa importante es virgen, con esta hermosura seguro se entretendrán durante muchísimo tiempo y pueden domesticarles por la rama sexual y mas les agrade. Comencemos por 10 millones.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-"¿Virgen?de verdad será virgen quiero comprobarlo y si es así quiero ser el primero en tocas esto bello cuerpo que se trae MI cachorro"-con una mano empezó a acariciar la tela del pantalón que gracias a que era sumamente ajustado pudo notar la firmeza de sus piernas.

Kaiba fue acariciando la pierna asta meter la mano por debajo de la larga camisa para llegar al broche del cantaron y bajarlo. Joey al notar las intenciones de Kaiba intento detenerle diciéndole algo pero unos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron entonces intento quitar sus manos de encima pero noto que las fuerzas se le escaseaban por el robo de oxigeno que le causaba el beso tan pasional de Kaiba.

-Ka…Kaiba…-intento detenerle cuando sus labios se separaron pero ya no podía hacer nada su excitación era demasiado dolorosa para él y las caricias de Kaiba lo volvían loco-ah…aaah….Ka Kaiba ya…ya para…aaaah…nm…detente Kaiba…-Joey se agarro con fuerza a la camisa de Kaiba escondiendo su cara en el cuello de este.

-Seto, es Seto mi cachorro, llámame Seto-saco la cabeza que se había instalado en su cuello con una mano al notar que se iva a correr.

-Deten…detente…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SETOOOOOOOOOO

Seto observo la cara del rubio al venirse mientras decía su nombre cosa que casi hace salir a su corazón para tenerlo solo pare él. Se dio cuenta que jamás permitiría que otro nombre saliera de esa dulce boca sabor a miel mientras se corría solo él tendría ese privilegio. Su cuerpo callo en la cama rendido con la respiración agitada y mirando a Seto que le acaricio el pecho quitándole la camisa y besando sus pezones asta dejarlos totalmente erectos y duros, beso cada parte de ese cuerpo dejando alguna que otra marca en él.

-AH…ah…se…seto..aaah…por que ….-Joey intentaba hablar pero no podía debido a las excitantes caricias de ojiazul, el cual se acerco a un mesita sacando un tubo, echando el contenido en sus dedos que dirigió a la entrada del rubio.

-¿Qué…que haces?

Su mirada se conecto a la de Seto con los ojos entrecerrados asta que sintió algo entrando en el aciemo que sus ojos se abrieran al máximo, para luego cerrarlos lo mas fuerte que podía.

-AAAAAH…SETO….DETENTE…¿Qué ACES?

-¿Se siente bien cachorro?-le susurro al oído con una voz muy sensual

-SE…SE…SE SIENTE ESTRAÑO…AAAAAAH…ESTA FRIO, MUY FRIO, SACALOOOOOOOOOOOS-Seto ya tenia los tres dedos dentro de un agitado Joey que se retorcía de puro placer.

-"era verdad, Joey es virgen, soy el primero que tengo el privilegio de tocar este bello cuerpo primerizo en el acto de hacer el amor"

Cuando noto que ya estaba suficientemente dilatado se acerco al oído de Joey para decirle

-Relájate…deja que yo me ocupe de todo, déjame que me ocupe de ti

-SI…DE…DEA…DEACUERDO…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-el grito de placer y dolor que lanzo cuando sintió toda la extensión de Seto dentro de su ser

Ambos se quedaron quietes en espera de que pasara en dolor y el placer hiciera acto de presencia. Mientas que Joey se sostenía a la espalda de Seto desesperado por el dolor, asta que un ligero movimiento de cadera en busca de mas contacto le indico que continuara. Seto y Joey se besaron desesperados por sentirse más por obtener más caricias del otro, asta que llegaron juntos al orgasmo. En ese momento las lindas orejas de Joey bajaron de forma que obtenía mayor sensualidad al correrse. Este acto izo que seto se desesperara.

-SETO…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-ah…Joey…Joey….aaAAAAAAAAAAAH

Al correrse se dormeron uno al lado del otro. Joey sosteniendose de la camisa de Seto y este abrazandolo de la cintura mientras le miraba. Pero antes de dormirse seto dijo.

-Mañana te explicare el motivo de porque no desobedecerme MI cachorro.


	4. 4-obediencia por culpa de mis orejas

4-Obedecer por culpa de mis orejas

La luz del sol ya iluminaba toda ciudad Domino. Y esos mismos primeros rayos de sol se colaban por una ventana dejando ver con mayor claridad a un par de cuerpos, uno desnudo y el otro con una simple camisa. El joven castaño se despertó y observo el puñado de pelos que brillaba más que el mismísimo sol que entraba por la ventana, sobre ese brillo dos preciosas y adorables orejas de perro destacabas sobre ellos. Se fijo que la cara de ese rubio se escondía en su cuello y que con una mano sostenía su camisa no dejándole marchar. Conmovido por lo que sus ojos veían no pudo evitar empezar a acariciar sus cabellos, su espalda, sus piernas, su nalgas que al pasar sus manos noto algo liquido saliendo de ellas que enseguida supo que era(mimivily: se va a enfadar si no le limpias/ seto: jajajaja). Entonces las lindas orejas se empezaron a moverse de tal manera que le entro ganas de acariciarlas, y así lo hizo dándose cuenta de que unos leves gemidos ahogados chocaban contra su cuello, descubriendo que las orejas caninas eran un punto muy sensible al tacto para el cuerpo de Joey a partir de ahora. Siguió acariciando asta que un brinca en la cama hizo que supiera que Joey se había despertado.

-Por fin te despiertas cachorro-dijo con una leve sonrisa de superioridad

-Que demonios a pasado…-se froto la cabeza dándose cuenta de las orejas y de lo que había echo esa misma noche, intento creer que solo había sido un sueño pero el liquido que salía entre sus piernas la decían que para nada había sido un simple sueño y lo asumió al sentarse bruscamente notando un fuerte dolor en el-AARG…-el fuerte dolor lo hizo volver a la cama topándose como almohada el brazo de Seto, pero cuando se iba a quitar.

-Quieto cachorro-Joey dejo de intentar alejarse por más que el quería-ayer te tome con demasiada fuerza para ser tu primera vez ¿cierto?

-"Ja, como si te fuera a responder, aunque no entiendo porque aunque intento apartarme no lo consigo, nnnnnnnnnnngg"

-Cachorro responde-fue más una orden que una petición

-"No te pienso responder a eso, maldito" si, aunque me preparaste con mucho cuidado me dolió mucho Seto "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE…pero que demonios acabo de decir "me preparaste con mucho cuidado" y "¿me dolió mucho Seto" Pero que demonios me pasa? ¿Por que se lo he dicho?"-el fuerte sonrojo y el cubrirse asta el cuello con la manta le indico que habría sido una cosa que no quería decir en lo mas mínimo.

Observo por unos minutos el cuerpo oculto bajo las sabanas esperando a que por fin diera signos de vida y no de haberse quedado en coma. Pero al no notar cambio alguno comenzó a hablar para que saliera de hay y le viera a él.

-¿Quieres que te diga porque no consigues desobedecerme?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabes?-se destapo y observo a Seto esperando a respuesta

-Te he dicho durante muchísimo tiempo que soy tu amo ¿no es cierto?

-Y yo te he dicho mil veces que yo no tengo amo-fu rostro mostró enfado y las orejas hacia atrás daban más fuerzas a sus palabras

-Pues a partir de ahora si

-No, maldito ricachón engreído yo no tengo amo

-¿Estas seguro?-una creciente vena en su frente parecía que iba a estallar si seguía negándose

-Claro que estoy seguro-dijo confiado en sus palabras.

Pero la sonrisa de seguridad se alejo al ver a Seto enojado sobre el sujetándole el mentón, haciendo que le viera.

-Pídeme que te folle cachorro-dijo la ultima palabra saboreando cada una de sus letras

-"Que demonio se cree que es para ordenarme decir eso. Esta loco si cree que voy a decirlo" Fo…follame Seto "QUE DEMONIOS ACABO DE PEDIRLE A KAIBA ¿ACASO EL AVER ESTADO EN UNA SUBASTA DE PERSONAS ME VOLVIO CHIFLADO O QUE?"

Un fuerte sonrojo y las manos tapándose la boca le hizo notar lo que pensaba Joey y sonrió engreídamente viendo a un Joey que no cabía en su asombro lo que acaba de pedirle.

-Te dije que no me podías desobedecer

-¿Que demonios me as echo Seto?

-Yo nada-sonrió inocente por la acusación acariciando las orejas perrunas de Joey distraídamente-son estas orejas las que te hacen obedecer todo lo que yo diga. Claro que solo me obedecerás si te llamo cachorro en vez de Joey así nadie más que yo te podrá dar órdenes

-¿Como diablos es eso posible?

-Es el nuevo producto que vamos a lanzar al mercado en mi compañía de Kaibasek y como es habitual a mi me han dado uno pero al verte en la subasta pensé que seria divertido probar como funciona en ti.

-El aburridísimo Seto Kaiba con todo su dinero ¿no encontró otro juego que no fuera este?-su enojo ya era mucho mas que notario esas orejas le obligaban a hacer lo que Kaiba quisiera de él.

-Ya ves

-¿Y que voy a hacer si me ven las orejas en el instituto?

-No iras al instituto

-¿Cómo? Tú no puedes decidir eso

-Claro que puedo cuando te compre en la subasta compre también tu custodia así que puedo decidir si vas o no

Tras la trágica revelación no podía creer que a partir de ahora el tuviera su custodia mucho menos que le tendría que obedecerle en todo lo que el quisiera.

-Aunque te dejare ir a cambio de…-Joey se alegro de pensar que le dejaría ir pero temía el precio que tendría que pagar para poder ir.


	5. 5-Voy al instituto

5-Voy al instituto

No se podía creer lo que el día anterior avía hecho, ni el echo que llevara 2 días con esas dichosas orejitas de perro ahora escondidas debajo de un gorro azul clarito. Caminaba al lado de Seto en dirección a la clase donde se encontraría con todos sus amigos a los que les tendría que dar una noticia que seria el cotilleo para mucho tiempo.

-Hola Joey-Yugi le saludo acercándose a el como todos los días

-Hola Yugi, que alegría-le respondió de inmediato

-Que milagro tú y Kaiba entrando por la misma puerta sin mataros ni discutir-Tristan miraba a Kaiba desafiante

Pero por mucho que lo miraba desafiante sabia que Kaiba no respondería a el. Kaiba solo respondía ante los desafíos de Joey. Pero le extraño el que se quedara como si estuviera esperando a alguien más concretamente a Joey. Y confirmo sus sospechas cuando Kaiba se dirigió a Joey.

-Joey muévete-serio y sin sentimiento le ordeno

-¿Quién te crees que eres para dar ordenes a Joey cabrón?-Tristan al ser mas fuerte que Kaiba le sujeto de la camisa advirtiéndole que no lo volviera a hacer si no quería que le golpeara.

Pero Tristan jamás pensó que un puñetazo directo en el estomago llegara y mucho menos de su gran amigo Joey. Tanto Tristan como todos los alumnos se quedaron impresionados por el fuerte golpe que avía recibido y mucho mas de quien. Joey nunca avía golpeado de esa manera a nadie desde sus tiempos de pandillero.

Pero lo que definitivamente nadie se esperaba fue que Kaiba sujetara sin ninguna vergüenza la cadera del rubio rebelando la gran noticia.

-Preguntas que quien me creo, pues me creo lo que soy, el novio de Joey

Y con esto dicho beso a un Joey algo sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que lo avía dicho y al que casi deja sin aire. Dando al aula entera una vista que jamás se podría olvidar. Un Joey sonrojado, jadeante por la necesidad de oxigeno en los pulmones y con un ido de saliva colgando de la boca por lo profundo del beso. Imagen que hizo que más de uno tuvieran que correr al baño a aliviar el dolor que se encontraban en sus pantalones. Bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros se sentaron en sus asientos por la llegada del profesor al aula.

No pudo evitar mientras estaba sentado al lado de Kaiba como avía acabado así.

-Flash back-

-Aunque te dejare ir a cambio de…-Joey se alegro de pensar que le dejaría ir pero temía el precio que tendría que pagar para poder ir.

Vio como seto se sentaba a su lado y le hacia colocarse en su regazo. Pero se alejo al sentir un espeso líquido escurriéndose por sus piernas y un intenso dolor. Pero cuando iba a reclamar la voz del castaño se dejo oír

-Silencio cachorro-hay estaba de nuevo llamándolo cachorro para que no desobedeciera y así fue no dijo nada y se dejo hacer-bueno ya lo e decidido te dejare ir si… tu mismo te metas mi polla en tu culo y haces que me corra en tu interior ¿que me dices cachorro-aunque le avía dado permiso para hablar ni un sonido salía de su boca abierta por la petición o por la orden sin obligación que le acababan de dar.

-Ordénamelo-no pudo articular mas palabras

-No

-No quiero hacerlo pero no quiero dejar de estudiar

-¿Pues a que esperas?

-por favor Seto

Su cara de suplica abría echo que cualquiera se hubiera rendido a sus pies sin rechistar pero no a el no al gran Seto Kaiba.

-No

-¿Porque no?

-E decidido que en vez de hacer que me obedezcas por esas orejas me obedezcas por ti mismo y que mejor manera que esta-acaricio su mentón sonriendo con endiablada superioridad.

Joey se escondiera lo mas que podía en su flequillo para que al menos le quedara la poca dignidad que podía conservar haciendo que no pudiera ver su cara mientras sostenía la ya gran erección de Seto en sus mano dirigiéndola hacia su entrada todavía húmeda por el semen de Seto que escurría de su interior haciendo que funcionase de lubricante para la autoimbasion que se hacia ahora. Pero no se espero que Seto le levantara por el mentón consiguiendo ver la cara en el momento justo en el que entraba por completo a su interior llegando al lugar mas placentero para el rubio. El ojimiel no contuvo sus lagrimas al saberse visto de esa manera por lo que no quiso moverse.

-Muévete-susurro con suavidad en el oído de Joey

-No-todavía se oía los soñozos

-Muévete mi rubio lindo-mordió esas orejitas que llevaban un largo rato gachas

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH….Seto-y comenzó a moverse lento

Después de un rato la velocidad aumento hasta volverse desenfrenada. Cuando ambos se corrieron Joey se derrumbo sobre Seto todavía con leves sollozos.

-Descansa cachorro, duerme cachorro, no te preocupes por nada, iras al instituto y allí nos trataremos como si fuésemos novios ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-Fin del Flash back-

Y allí se encontraba el con Seto Kaiba a su lado. Al menos no podía negar que como novio no se preocupara por el. Al contrario, lo cuidaba como si fuera su pequeño tesoro.

Entonces le sostuvo de la mano y lo llevo a la azotea cerrándola para que nadie molestase.

-Cachorro desnúdate….-seto se sentó contra la pared en el suelo mientras veía como Joey hacia lo que le acaba de ordenar


	6. la científica, la medica y la artista

2-Comprado y llevado a su nueva casa

Era de noche en la ciudad de Domino, y en un club de la zona rica en la que se vendían personas como mercancía se encontraba Seto Kaiba. Observando al escenario donde expondrían su mercancía.

-Señores y señoras hoy nos enorgullecemos de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones, de tipo variado para complacer sus distintos gustos. Comenzaremos con un joven pelinegro de ojos azules muy libidinoso e insaciable en la cama-las cortinas se abrieron mostrando a el joven descrito con las piernas abiertas mostrándose de manera que todos vieras sus atributos y con la respiración muy agitada-empezaremos por 3 millones

Así continuo la subasta en la cual Seto no encontraba a ningún sujeto que presentara lar características mínimas para comprarlo. Cuando llego la hora de sacar al último joven ya Seto había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguno bueno en esta subasta.

-Y ahora para finalizar y como es de costumbre, el ultimo y mas exclusivo. Mezcla de inocencia y rebeldía-las cortinas volvieron a abrirse y todos pusieron lo ojos en él-como pueden ver es un hermoso rubio de ojos miel, piel fina como el mármol y e aquí una cosa importante es virgen, con esta hermosura seguro se entretendrán durante muchísimo tiempo y pueden domesticarles por la rama sexual y mas les agrade. Comencemos por 10 millones.

La gente al ver al joven arrodillado con los ojos perdidos y sus labios ligeramente separados no pudieron pensar otra cosa que no fuera que se veía sumamente violable. Por ello las ofertas no tardaron en elevarse asta cifras impensables para esa subasta.

-20 millones-comenzó la subasta un hombre entrado en años de gafas que se le notaba excitado ante la sola imagen.

-30 millones-una joven de increíble belleza.

-50 millones

-70 millones

-75 millones

-80 millones-dijo por ultimo un hombre todo sudoroso por su gran exceso de grasa corporal.

Todo el mundi callo, viendo que pasaban su presupuesto. El hombre sudoroso se veía sumamente agitado y muchos sabían por que ya que estaban de igual manera. El presentador al ver que nadie ofrecía más, empezó a dar los tres golpes de confirmación de venta.

-8º millones a la 1…80 millones a las 2…

-100 MILLONES-Kaiba se levanto de su asiento al final del todo dirigiéndose al escenario.

El hombre sudoroso iba a aumentar la oferta de kaiba pero al notar su mirada fría y de advertencia comprendió que no debía contradecirle por que aunque fuera muchísimo mas joven que el era sumamente peligroso entrometerse en su camino si seguía queriendo mantener su buena posición económica y social. Porque no abría sido el primero que por contradecir sus mandatos acababan sus nada y como vagabundos por las peores calles o en peor caso si tenían algo de belleza, vendidos como ahora se encontraba el rubio.

-Vendido al señor Seto Kaiba por 100 millones-el golpe del pequeño martillo sonó en la mesa retumbando por toda la sala.

-ya eres mió cachorro-dijo en un suave susurro que nadie consiguió oír.

Los hombres que trabajaban en el exclusivo club se llevaron a Joey para darle unas muy ligeras ropas. Siendo entregado a Kaiba con un pantalón negro algo transparente y sumamente ajustado a su cuerpo y una camisa que le llegaba asta las rodillas dejándose ver sus finos hombros. Al encontrarse desmallado lo cogio en brazos para llevarlo a su glamorosa limusina y dirigirse a su casa.

-AL DIA SIGIENTE EN LA MANSION KIBA-

Joey se encontraba durmiendo en una amplia cama con la luz dándole en la cara y haciendo que sus cabellos brillaran como el mismísimo oro. Debido a esos traviesos rayos de sol, con pesadez se despertó. Desorientado y confuso se vio en una amplia habitación desconocida para él. Intento recordar a que se debía el encontrarse en ella, y lentamente fue recordando la humillante subasta en la que la gente veía su cuerpo como un objeto, y a un hombre gordo que avía ofrecido una gran suma de dinero por su cuerpo, por un minuto se creyó que estaba en casa de ese hombre, y empezó a temblar pero enseguida recordó una voz que también ofreció dinero por él y le había comprado pero por algún motivo aunque no recordaba bien quien había sido se relajo. Sentado en la cama espero a que alguien hiciera acto de presencia con algo de temor por quien le abría comprado. Después de un corto espacio de tiempo, observo el giro de la manilla de la puerta y se echo rápidamente en la cama para hacerse el dormido. Sintió pasos seguros dirigiéndose hacia él, y que alguien se sentaba en la cama para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Joey despierta

Joey se levanto despacio para encontrarse frente a frente con Seto Kaiba, al verle no cabía en su asombro, pero enseguida unió las piezas y recordó que él, Seto Kaiba le avía comprado, y tubo un poco de alegría en su interior porque al menos no avía sido comprado por algún pervertido (mimivily: ¬_¬ no se que decir a eso/seto: ^_^ no sabes lo que te espera cachorrito mió).

-Ka…Kaiba yo…

-¿Por qué demonios estabas en esa subasta?-se notaba un ligero enfado en su voz

-Mi…mi padre me vendió a esos hombres para pagar su deuda-se notaba que estaba avergonzado.

Pero en ese momento escucho una ligera risita de parte de Kaiba que le llamo la atención, y al verle a la cara se volvió a reír, Kaiba intentaba esconder su risa tapándose la boca con una mano, pero se notaba que no podía dejar de reír.

-Maldito bastando te causa gracia mi sufrimiento-una pequeña lagrima de ira se escapo de sus ojos.

-No, no es eso. Lo que me causa gracia es tu aspecto-quito la lagrima de su rostro con una caricia mientras le dedicaba la mas bella sonrisa que Joey avía visto en su vida.

-¿Mi…mi aspecto?-no cabía en su asombro, pero al ver un espejo en una parte de la habitación se levanto de la cama y fue a mirarse.

-….UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se miro al espejo sin conseguir decir nada mas por su asombro

-Tu fuiste el que me lo trajo a mi oficina ¿no es irónico?


End file.
